1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a connector and a refrigerator including the same, and more particularly, to a connector having an improved structure in which energy can be reduced and a plurality of wires connected to an electronic component can be arranged, and a refrigerator including the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that keeps food fresh by including a body that constitutes an exterior, a storage compartment provided in the body so that a front side of the storage compartment is opened, and a cold air supplying unit for supplying cold air to the storage compartment.
The open front side of the storage compartment of the refrigerator is closed by a door so that temperature of the storage compartment can be kept at normal times.
The body includes an inner case that constitutes the storage compartment and an outer case that constitutes the exterior. An insulating material is foamed between the inner case and the outer case so as to prevent outflow of cold air of the storage compartment.
A wire harness that is an assembly of wires connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) before the insulating material is foamed, is inserted into a space in which the insulating material between the inner case and the outer case is foamed.
A connector is used to supply electricity to the refrigerator, i.e., to electrically connect the wire harness to various electronic components provided at the refrigerator.
A board-to-wire type connector that is mainly used includes a header mounted on the PCB and a housing to which a cable is coupled. A process of coupling the cable to the housing is mainly performed manually. Since the connector is configured with a plurality of components and is assembled manually, cost of the connector itself is very high, and price competitiveness is low.